Since the invention of the massage platform, a form providing a useful function both when being used for a massage and when not being utilized for the massage function, and further having the aesthetic appearance that is acceptable in most offices and homes has been desired. However, until now, massage platforms have been in a form that has been unusable for a seating function when not being utilized for the massage function. If the space occupied by the massage platform is to be used for another function, the user must store the platform in another location until required for a massage. Also, the current forms of massage platform do not fit aesthetically with most office and home decors, thus requiring the user to store the unit in another location until required for use when it must be retrieved. In addition, some require manual setup, adding time and complexity to the massage event.
Currently massage tables exist in collapsible table, single use platform, and kneeling forms.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is included within to discharge the applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. This is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
Pat. No.Issue DateInventor5,676,062Oct. 14, 1997John T Lloyd7,036,437May 2, 2006Kwan Jun Choi, KwangHo Baik5,490,298Feb. 13, 1996Aaron Goldsmith,Craig Adams3,227,112Jan. 4, 1966Joseph Wiseman4,526,346Jul. 2, 1985James J. Galloway,Albert E. BlanchardD555249Nov. 13, 2007Jon Roleder, RichardEstrada7,631,940Dec. 15, 2009Barbara K. Jager2,765,479Oct. 9, 1956John G. SevcikD552738Oct. 9, 2007Keith Helfet
Portable Massage Tables
Portable massage tables are very useful for those requiring the unit be highly transportable. However, the form of the portable massage table is such that it is aesthetically incompatible in most office and home spaces and is typically stored in another location when not in use. Some collapsible massage tables provide some height adjustability allowing them to be adjusted to a comfortable height for the user. However, the height adjustment is too limited to allow them to be adjusted to a comfortable seating height.
Stationary Massage and Clinical Single Use Tables
Stationary massage and clinical single use tables are suitable in the spa and clinical environment where the space for a stationary table would not be allocated for any other function. Some stationary massage and clinical tables provide the ability to adjust the height for the comfort of the user. However, the height adjustment is limited to a vertical range insufficient to lower the top surface height to a comfortable seating position.
Electric Height Adjustability
A number of massage tables provide an electrically driven height adjustment mechanism. However, this mechanism can limit the placement of the unit as it must be connected to an electrical outlet for the height adjustment to function.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a manual configuration, multi-position, seating and massage platform with the aesthetic characteristics of furniture allowing it to be left in place when not in use for the massage function.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a manually operated mechanism that allows simple configuration of the riser top assembly from the lowered seating position to a raised massage platform position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a mechanism that provides manual power assistance for transitioning the riser top assembly between the lowered seating position and a raised massage platform position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a mechanism that automatically vertically aligns the riser top assembly to the base assembly when the riser top assembly is in both the lowered and raised positions above the base assembly, thereby providing maximum stability of the platform in all positions.